I will be the last one standing (HIATUS)
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: The lose of their parents broke their pure hearts. So Fine and Rein are going to find the person who did it, the one who also burned down a palace. And that palace was Fine and Rein's old home. There are going to be friends and families going to die in this story, but the question is "Who will be the last one standing?" Fine? Rein? Shade? Bright? old name dark side of the planet.
1. the moon kingdom

_**oiiii! call me kidi ;)**_

_**kidi: kyaaahhhh! my first fanfic pls take care of me ...**_

_**I'm sooooo lazy ... ah never mind, the dress Fine and Rein wore at the ball you'll find in my profile...**_

_**gosh where is this desclaimer thing for anyway? oh well**_

_**disclaimer: this anime or the characters are not mine**_

Long ago in a faraway kingdom lived 2 little girls called Fine and Rein. They were only 8 years old until their kingdom was destroyed by ...

7 years passed.

Their kingdom was back to normal. the 2 princesses were invited to a royal dance party in the moon kingdom.

the day to go to the party quickly came to. fine did not want to wear a dress but rein threatened her to wear the dress she had chosen. fine gave up, her sister was sometimes a bit scary. you would not want to see her when she's really angry, then she's really scary.

**fines pov**

rein, can sometimes be a bit scary, but I still love her. rein and I went to the prom or as you can say the "royal dance party" of the moon kingdom. when we arrived there ,we saw many familiar faces such as:

_Prince shade and little sister milky of the moon Kingdom _

_bright and his sister altezza of the jewelry kingdom ._

_Lione and Tio of the flame Kingdom_

_and narlo of the water drop kingdom._

and much more. but I don't really want to say them all. Okey back to the prom. Queen Moon Malia came to me and rein. she whispered "take good care of shade and milky, PLEASE!"

her voice sounded frightened and yet so quiet. rein and I looked at each other with a confused look in our face.

It seemed that Moon Malia ... had tears in her eyes? We really din't know what to bells louded it was already 11 pm at night. there were a few guards going to Moon Malia, they whispered something in her ear the only thing I could understand was"... they are there ..." .

Moon Malia smiled with tears in her eyes at turned around and went outside. First we heard nothing until we heard screaming, everybody wanted to look what's going on. but the guards stopped us,we could only see that shade was holding someone . it was ... Moon Malia, you could hardly recognize her, her face was covered with blood. Everyone had tears in their eyes even shade. It was quiet for a few minutes but then came milky. she cried, "Mommy, come back! mommy?MOMMY!"and that touched everyone. everyone , even rein and i had to cry. poor milky such a young age and she already lost her mother. So that referred moon malia-Samma with "take good care of milky and shade"?...

**kidi**: **yaaayyy~! i'm done xD**

**but its short right? sorry if its bad T.T**


	2. is it that funny?

**kidi:** yaaayyy! second chapter ;)

oh hey here are some friendz of me :

**patat:**_ what in the world am i doing here?_

**timmy:**_ it isn't that bad right patat? hey girls i'm still single call me ;)_

**iry :**_ as if some1 wants to date a guy like you _

**amriti:**_ i-i would love to date you timmy (blush*)_

**kidi , patat , iry: **_ooooohhhh love is in the air ~_

**timmy** :_ shut up you guys!_

**kidi:**_ iry wil you do the disclaimer pls?_

**iry:**_ the discli - whatte?_

**patat****:**_ just say "this anime or the characters are not made by Kidi" _

**timmy:**_wait if kidi not own this anime or the characters doesn't that mean that she doesnt own us 2 ?_

**kidi:**_just shut up will ya? iry just it already!_

**iry****:**_ this anime or the characters are not made by kidi _

**kidi:** yaaaayyy ! say timmy what's your answer?

**timmy :**_umm-_

**kidi:** _lets begin __the story already!_

is it that funny?

After the accident in the moon kingdom, Fine and Rein wants to know what was going asked Shade if they could sleep in the moon kingdom. "Yes, you can ... but can Milky please sleep with you?" Fine and Rein looked at each other and laughed "yes of course!".

**fines pov**

I can not sleep ... I, Rein and Milky are sleeping in the same bed haha. It is not strange because we are girls. I am calm and make sure that Rein and Milky not hear me. The moon kingdom is really beautiful, there I stood on the balcony. Looking around the view, beautiful view actually. It is so quiet that I almost fall asleep.

I would just go back to bed but ..."Why are you still awake?" I was startled and looked back, there stood shade. "Well I'm still awake because ..."I took a quick look around "because ...?"..."I could not sleep okay!" I told Shade. He looked at me like I had done something wrong, then suddenly Shade began to blush .

"Why are you blushing, Shade?" He looked at my night gown. Yes, night gown. I looked at my night gown and saw it, my night gown was very short and was just above my chest. Shade and I were Blushing

"i-I better go back to bed good night, Shade" and I turned and I was still blushing.

**normal pov**

Fine closed her eyes and sleeps very fast. "AAaaaaaahhh!" Fine and Milky were awakened by a scream. They went quickly to the throne room, there was the place where they heard a scream. The 2 girls had not even noticed that not Rein in bed.

**reins pov**

"Stay away from me, pervert!" He _came closer_ "Fine help me!" _even closer_

"AAaaaaaahhh!" ...

**the time before this.**

**still reins pov.**

I was just exploring the palace without Fine. And saw that the door of the throne room was open, I glanced inside. I was shocked and saw a figure behind the throne of the queen. I wanted to call Fine and Shade , but I was stopped. By someone, it seemed well ... bright prince of the kingdom jewelry.

Normally I would immediately melt ... because I'm in love with him. But not this time, this time there was something different about him ... his eyes. His eyes sparkled whenever I look at him, but this time his eyes ... completely lifeless.

He looked a bit scary too, he came closer. That smile on his face that he is not the smile that I know.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" ...

**and so we came here...**

**still reins pov.**

**BAM! **the door flew open, I saw Fine, Milky and Shade. They were all the panting, maybe they heard me screaming and came here to rescue me? "Rein you all right? You're not hurt right?" Fine said that all when she saw me. Fine stood up

"How dare you? I do not know what you've done or would do, but I'll kill you if you have hurt Rein! I swear!" Fine yelled at ... Bright. "F-Fine do not you go a bit too far?" Milky tried to cool Fine off a bit.

"Huh, oh hey guys what's going on? Hey how did I get here?" . I, Fine, Shade and Milky did an anime fall. You know."Y-You know nothing of what had happened?" asked Fine to Bright. "Is there something happening then?" I, Fine, Shade Milky and looked at each other astonished as if we had done something completely stupid ..

Then all four of us started laughing like crazy in a madhouse.I saw Fine rolled on the floor like a madman with Milky behind her, Shade was the whole time looking at what they were doing and could not hold his laughter.

And I? I started dancing like crazy with Fine. It was really funny , you should have seen. And Bright, the poor boy was sitting all the time to look at us as if we were really crazy people who should go to the madhouse.

**(kidi guess Bright was thinking 'did they inhaled laughing gass?')**

When Bright was tired all the time to look at us, he threw a bucket of water on us! _**A bucket!**_

"Are you done?" Called bright in a very angry but funny face. We looked at each other and all together we said "Yes :(".

**kidi: _done! how was it a lil bit longer right?_**

**timmy: _stupid!_**

**patat:_ umm..._**

**kidi: _how mean! _**

**iry: _gooodd! _**

**kidi:_ yaayy thank youw! * gives cookie to iry*_**

**iry : _yaaayyy _**

**amriti: _i like it *looks at timmy and blush like crazy*_**

**kidi , patat, iry: _ooohhh lala some1s going crazy about you timmy~!_**

**timmy:_ *blush like a madman* SHUT UP!_**

**kidi: _cookie amriti? _**

**timmy : _you 2 shut up kidi, oh and for all the hot girls i'm still single , i won't date amriti for you all ;)_**

**amriti_:__ * begins to cry*_**

**timmy : _oww c'mone!_**

**amriti: _*runs outside*_**

**kidi, patat, iry : _*looking very mad at timmy, then runs after amriti*_**

**timmy: _well they're gone ! *evil grin* don't review guys and girls ;)_**

**kidi: _*hits timmy on the head * don't .pant. .to..pant...him.. pant..plea..* falls on the floor together with timmy*_**

**iry: _..review..pant..kidi..will. pant..give..pant..you...pant...cookie..pant.. *falls down 2*_**

**patat: _pls review poeple ;) _**


	3. beautifull

**kidi:yahooo~! hello everyone ~**

**timmy:yo!**

**patat:hey! xx**

**iry:hoiii !**

**amriti: hello :)**

**kidi: soo~ in every chapter there's going to be "a little talk" with ...**

**timmy: me! **

**patat: me 2!**

**iry: me 3 ;)**

**amriti: _don't forget me!_**

**kidi: _and me 2 :D _**

**timmy: _in the end we are going to be there 2 ;)_**

**patat: _can i do the disclaimer?_**

**timmy, iry, amriti , kidi:_ sure! why not?_**

**patat : kidi doesn't own this anime or the characters **

**kidi:_ thank's patat ;)_**

**timmy , iry , amriti: _thank's ...that's less work for us right kidi?_**

**kidi: i think so~**

**patat: just go to the story already!**

chapter 3:

**_beautifull._**

**_shade's pov_**

Bright was the whole time walking back and forth,and I became insane .. by him!

I slipped away for a moment without having Bright knew. I'm Back ... with a bucket full of water hahaha.

This is the revenge because he has done with us (evil laugh). I was just about to throw the bucket but

"Stop but Shade!".. but I really wanted to stop. b-But too late. The bucket of water is all On Bright. ...

"sorry?" I said. "Let's just start. You already know that Moon Malia ... i'm sorry ... dead is. I'm sorry about your loss, Shade"... "It's okay ... Bright" I said sadly. Bright looked very sad at me.

**_brights pov_**

I am truly sorry for your loss Shade ...but we must see who has done this so ...

"We must find out who did this! And our first stop will be .. in the Moon Kingdom!We can not keep sitting in here, we gotta do something! " I said ... very strict. "B-But how?" Milky said through her tears.."I'm out of here, too many emotions!" Fine said, and ran down the hall away from here. "F-Fine wait for me!" Milky and Rein said at once, and ran after her.

**_fine's pov_**

I wanted to get out of that room, too much emotions or tears remind me of 'that time'. 'That time' ... We were only 8 years old and our whole kingdom was destroyed, we did not know who did it but it was an evil not only knew who that person was. Hey? where am I, I was at a beautiful crescent shaped pond ... it was really magical ,beautiful and incredible ...this, I will never experience it in my entire life.

So I stayed here for a while, until "Fine, here you are ,we were really worried, do-oh... you've found my secret place huh?" I looked around and saw Shade standing there, then I looked back at the pond and said

"It's not a secret anymore huh, because I know it now!" Shade came to sit next to me "yes, do you like it? The pond?" I looked at him and he to me "I do not like it ..." he looked less happy, I smiled "I love it!"

... and turned back to the pond. Is it just , me or is someone staring at me? I looked, yep someone was staring and that someone was Shade. He's staring at me, "Wa-what?" I said finally.

"Nothing, just .. put your hair down ... for me, please." When he said that, I heard my heart beat faster.

"W-Why?" I asked blushing "Simply, I wanna see you without those ponytails in your hair!" he said blushing ...? "Okay then" and did my ponytails off, my hair was as long as that of Rein.

My hair fluttering in the wind, beautiful wavy hair of mine. Shade was totally bright red when he saw me, a bit funny too haha. "Fine! Shade! Where are you?" Rein was that "we should go Shade"

Shade nodded. And we went back to the palace.

**The next morning**

...

"Hey ... What? ... Okay, I'm coming ... along with Princess Fine, Rein and Milky and not to forget Prince Shade.

" "What is Bright?" Rein said."We must go to the Jewelry Kingdom because... my little sister ...altezza was injured,why? I do not know."..."Okay, our next stop is in the Jewelry Kingdom! Another step closer to this mystery to solve!" I said a little too enthusiastic.

**Bam! **"Idiot, why are you so happy? This is not to happy either!" Said Shade ... After he hit me on my head.

"owww ... It does really hurt, Shade!" I said with great pain. "Everybody, let's just go now?" Rein shouted a little worked up. "Well we're going"

_in the Jewelry Kingdom..._

**kidi: that's all i got for today :/ sorry **

**timmy: nicee~**

**kidi: really~?**

**timmy: no (trollface)**

**kidi: you'r soo mean! ~ *tears***

**patat, iry , amriti: *looking very mad at timmy* TIMMY!**

**timmy: okay, sorry kidi , it's...really nice *blush***

**kidi: really~?**

**timmy: yea... *still blushing***

**kidi: *smile* thank you 3 ~ *gives Timmy a kiss on the cheek***

**timmy: * goes from normal to blush like crazy* W-What was that for?**

**kidi: :P ... just a gift from me , to you ;) **

**timmy: * is paralyzed***

**iry, amriti: *red of jealousy***

**kidi: (think: oh my my my , looks like iry and amriti are jealous ...should i stop? naahh i like it haha)**

**patat: ummm...bye-bye everyone , and please review ;) **

**iry , amriti: *still jealous* bye bye! grrr!**

**timmy: *still paralyzed* **

**kidi: *evil grin* bye bye everyone ~**


	4. Shade and Rein

**kidi: i'm so sorry *StephanyShine09* and i will try my best :)**

**patat: sorry if it's confusing ~Teddybearanime~**

**iry: thank you , and kidi-chan wil try her best [Moonshine Wish]**

**amriti: thank you for the reviews StephanyShine09 , Teddybearanime and Moonshine Wish**

**_little talk time :D_**

**kidi: _hey , where's timmy ?_**

**timmy: _right here , stupid!_**

**kidi: _don't call me that!_**

**timmy: _why not? stupid , stupid , stupid !_**

**kidi: _*hits timmy on the head* you'r own fault :P_**

**patat: _*walks in* found timmy?_**

**kidi: _*points where timmy fell* _**

**patat: _*sees timmy* Pissed you off?_**

**kidi: _of cours he did!_**

**iry, amriti: _*walks in , sees timmy , walks out*_**

**patat: _what just happend?_**

**kidi: _can someone do the disclaimer? patat?_**

**patat: _NO WAY!_**

**toto: _i will do it !_**

**kidi: _yaaayy! thank you toto-chan ~_**

**toto: _imma boy you know _**

**kidi: _yeah i know :D _**

**toto: _owwkey _**

**kidi: _now do the disclaimer! :D_**

**toto: _umm... _**

**kidi: _c'mone :)_**

**toto: _ummm..._**

**kidi: _you don't know what it is , don't you?_**

**toto: _you know me so well_**

**kidi: _just say " this anime or characters are not made by Kidi, the story is"_**

**toto: this anime or characters are not made by Kidi, the story is**

**kidi: _great! here cookie * gives cookie to toto* now on with the story!_**

* * *

**chapter 4.**

**Shade and Rein**

_in the jewelry Kingdom _...  
"onii-chan! you are here! That lasted long you know! But I'm glad you're safe and sound ..." smiled Altezza.

_altezza's pov_

You would think that nothing was happening with me, but that's not true. If you look closely you can see in my eyes, fear, sadness and .. the feeling of betrayal. What I had seen what I experienced was the worst thing you can ever imagine ..Tears fall down "A-Altezza? W-what is it? Why are you crying?" Asked my overprotective older brother Bright "Onii-chan!"I hugged my brother, still crying.

**Brights pov**

"Onii-chan!" Altezza cried and hugged me. I looked very worried, scared but also very angry. How dare you! To make my little sister cry. I will find you!

"We really need to find the culprit. Who dares to hurt my family or friends, I'll kill you and I will show no sympathy!" I said very full of myself.

"Me too, those who killed my mother will really regret what they did!" Shade said, it looked a bit like he was ready to murder someone. "oiii! don't forget us, we are still here!" said Fine, Rein, Milky and Altezza. "How mean, you forgot us!" Fine said childishly.

"Baka!"

_**normal pov**._

"Baka!"

**KNOCK**!

"Ouchii! Where was that for? SHADE ~!" Shade turned and left Fine crying behind .. "And I thought you do had a heart, but I was wrong!" Fine cried.

"I'll make it right ... Someday." Shade said heartless, and went outside. Rein went after Shade.

**_shade's pov_**

I'm sorry ... Fine. I would not mean to hurt you, really ... but I'm in love with Rein.  
"... Ade!" _Huh?_ "Shade!" _Rein?_ I turned around and saw that Reins going mu direction.

flashback:

_i_ _fell __into_ _a_ _trap. But somehow i got out, just don't ask me how._

normal time 

"Rein, stop! Dont come further!" ... "Aaaaaahh!"

**Reins pov**

Why should I stop? I stepped on something and was nearly ready to fall. "Aaaaaahhh!" ...Huh ...? That's strange I feel no pain? I opened my eyes and saw that Shade has picked me up.

With his whip. When we came out of that trap, I was bright red. What was this feeling? I might ... no, no that could not be true! I love Bright and not Shade! right? I shook my head. Fine Loves Shade, I don't want to betray her. She would hate me if I love him. Nooo, i can not! That must not, you can not! ...Someone stares at me. Uh-oh ... Shade stares at me. . . .Still .. . . .Must ... think of something ...

_don't speak_

_don't speak,_

_don't speak,_

don't speak,

**don't speak!**

**don't speak!**

_**DON'T SPEAK!**_

"What is it, Rein?You are red, are you sick? "...Eeekk! He said something. Great, now I have to think of something. Mmmmhh ... ah-ha

"N-no, I'm not sick .. It's .. Shade do you ... like me? ..

_Say no,_

_say no,_

_say no,_

_say no,_

**SAY NO!**

"No ..." Yay ..? Hey why am I not happy? I should be happy, right?

"I think i don't like you ..." It feels ... as if someone stabs a knife through my heart.

"But ...".. No, don't say it,don't say those three words ...

"I love you!" He ... said it, the three words! Tears flow down ... "Rein?" ...

"It .. I'm sorry..., Shade... , I must disappoint you. Thank you for your feelings, but I do not love you like a lover, I love you as a friend .. I'm sorry!" I bow as deep as I can.  
sorry ...,sorry,sorry. "It's okay, I just wanted to have it out" Shade Smiled ,  
and returned to the palace. "I see you in the palace Rein!" he waved.

_Farewell Shade._

**_normal pov._**

When the blue haired girl watched the purple-haired boy go away. She fell on her knees, and cried her heart out. The purple-haired boy heard her cry, but did not look.  
It was over between the two. They are still close friends.  
Not more, not less.

The only thing they did not know was that a certain red-haired girl had seen everything. Tears fell down from the girls face. Her once happy smile turned into a sad smile. Her eyes that were full of happiness, are now filled with sadness. She turned away, looked at the sky.  
And sighed softly ... "forever and always I will love you sis." And with that she disappeared into the forest.

**kidi: _well i tryed my best :) hope it's better this time _**

**toto: _i think it's great kidi-chii 3_**

**kidi: _awww...you'r soo sweet toto -chan ! Hug! *gives toto a big , big hug!*_**

**timmy: _*wakes up , sees kidi and toto hug* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!_**

**patat: _jalous? *grin*_**

**timmy: _*blush * N-NO WAY! _**

**iry, amriti: _yeah yeah , whatever , pls review :) _**

**kidi: _*let go of the hug , sees everyone * huh? when did everyone came in?_**

**timmy, patat,iry , amriti, toto: _you'r so dense! idiot!_**

**kidi: _oiii! how mean!_**

**kidi, timmy, patat, iry , amriti, toto: _pls review everyone :)_**


	5. The time our parents died

**Little talk time.**

**kidi: _thank's for the reviews :) _**

**patat: _are you kidding me? is it that sad?_**

**amriti: _of cours it's sad patat!_**

**kidi: _OMG ! i forget something , on June 18th to June 22 i'm going on a trip with my clasmates !_**

**timmy: _so that means that we are not going to be here those 5 days _**

**patat: _kidi will try her best do update , but i think she's really slow! :P_**

**kidi: _How mean!_**

**timmy: _can someone do the disclaimer?_**

**amriti: _i will !_**

**amriti: this anime or the characters are not made by kidi**

**kidi: _let's start ! _**

**_oh and btw if you guys already think it's sad then read the title of this chapter!_**

**chapter 5.**

**the time our parents died**

After the red-haired girl disappeared in the woods. It was silent, all you could hear was the crying of the blue-haired girl. And the footsteps of a blue-haired boy who slowly disappear ...

**the next day in the garden Jewelry**_._

"Rein" The blue-haired girl turned towards the voice, it was her red haired sister Fine.

**fine's pov**_._

"What is it, Fine?" Rein smiled, it was not her usual smile. Something was wrong, and I gotta figure out what! "... I must ask you something, and private. That means thus under two eyes. And not 12 eye!" .."12?" Rein said surprised. I looked at Bright, Shade, Milky and Altezza that could see and hear what we said. How? They just sat between the bushes. "Go away guys .." Bright, Milky and Altezza went away, only Shade sat still there.  
I sighed, "You too Shade, go away ... NOW!" Shade did what I said. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

I gotta say it, come on Fine ,you can do it girl! "Do you...like ...Shade?" I asked her face to face.  
"W-what do you mean Fine? I-I would never like him, I love Bright!" Rein said with tears in her eyes.  
"Why do you start to cry Rein?" I asked her sweetly."B-because you would hate me if I loved Shade!"  
Rein started crying, I comforted her. "Rein, why would I ever hate you? Forever and always I will love you sis!"  
I smiled at her, with tears in my eyes. "Fine? ... You don't hate me?"..."Of course not silly, I love you" I hugged my sister Rein .."I love you too fine" Rein hugged me back. We stayed for a few minutes.

"L-let's stop with all these emotions ,they make me think of 'that time'" I said. "'That time'? What is 'that time' , Fine?"

**Reins pov**

"'That time'? What is 'that time' ,Fine?" I asked very sweetly to Fine. She looked at me with a scared and worried face. "I -i think you're old enough to know it Rein, are you ready?" Of course I'm ready ,we are the same age! ... "Yes!" Fine looked at the bushes, she took a stone and threw it to one of the bushes.

**_Milky's pov_**

... **Bonk!..**

"Owwww! Who threw that stone at my head , it hurts!"..."Milky!"

I heard, I turned around and saw onii-chan, Bright-niichan and Altezza-neechan angrily looking at me.

"You guys, do you want to listen to 'that time'?" Asked Fine-neechan. "Sure!"

said onii-chan , and Bright-niichan and Altezza-neechan . "Well then listen, Milky, Bright, Altezza, Shade and... Rein definitely you! It's about our parents." You know that our kingdom was destroyed 7 years ago, right? ...  
Rein, they said to you that our parents were traveling in other planets, right?...  
Well that was not true, what was really happening .

* * *

_.. Was that our parents were killed in that great disaster.__Our parents tried to protect us they did, __but they could not protect themselves. __Even the guards could not protect them. __King Truth and Queen Elsa, __so named our parents._

_Were trapped in the flames, they heard us cry ..__. they really don't wanted to abandon us ...thus._  
_They jumped through the fire.__They came into our room and grabbed us._  
_There were a few guards in the burning palace to save the king, queen and us._

_"Quickly bring the twins safely out!"_

_"What about you , you'r highnesses ,?"_

_"Don't think of us, and take the twins and the others outside, before the palace collapses."_

_"But ..."_

_"No buts, go now! FAST!"_

_the guard did what the king said..__... and brought us safe and sound outside._  
_That guard went back to the burning palace to save our parents .__But it was too late._  
_He came to the throne room where our parents were only ,..there was someone there.__That figure had a knife ..._  
_he stuck it right in the heart of our ..__... Mother..._

_Our father wanted to beat him, __but the figure waved his knife right on the neck of our father.__Our father,__... died_

_The guard wanted to intervene but he saw that our father whispered something._

_He could not read lips so well but it something like "__Go away now."_

_The guard felt guilty because he din't saved the king . But he did what he was told, __he went away ... _

* * *

_Reins pov _

All this time... all that time I thought our parents traveled to other they were actually dead.  
Fine and I were only eight so we could not really slide down my face.  
Fine knelt down and cried. I hugged her, and I began to cry myself.

**normal pov**

While the twins cried and comforted each other. Were the others quietly crying, even Shade.  
That story made him think of his mother. Milky and Altezza were completely in tears. Fine and Rein Of course cried the most_._

_Somewhere above._

2 angels watching their crying wanted to comfort them but they can't.

"... Fine ... Rein ... I'm so sorry ...but I hope you will ever be able to forgive us.  
But all that time you were happy, even without become great girls without us .

As parents, we are proud of hope you move on with your and Rein you are our little angels,  
forever and ever. and when your time comes, we will welcome you with open arms.  
Farewell for now, my little angels! "The angels dropped a tear. and disappeared into thin air.

**kidi: _so what do you think?_**

**timmy, patat, amriti: _my god , how sad!_**

**kidi: _really?_**

**timmy, patat, amriti: _yeah!_**

**kidi: _oh my , i'm making you guys cry! OMG! _**

**femy: _kidi it's sad! _**

**kidi: _FEMY?_**

**femy: _hi *sob* everyone _**

**kidi: _*starts crying*_**

**timmy: _why , are you crying? idiot!_**

**kidi: _becous i can't update in those 5 days and if we come back i will be to lazy to write something_**

**timmy : _aren't you already lazy? _**

**kidi: _*blush* shut up!_**

**femy: _pls review everyone , then kidi and timmy will be a couple for 1 week! kyaaa!_**

**kidi , timmy :_WHAT THE HELL?_**

**patat, amriti , femy : _YEAH! PLS REVIEW EVERYONE!_**


	6. Dear diary

**kidi: sorry for not updating!**

**timmy: this idiot could not find**

**patat: any inpiration!**

**iry: hope you like this chap.**

**disclaimer: kidi does not own the anime or characters besides Fate and Destiny**

**kidi,patat,timmy,iry,: ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next day..  
Rein was silent on her bed, looking at a picture of her parents who died long ago.. Fine was wachting her trought the door. "Rein.." She said. Rein looked at Fine , Rein's eyes were full of sadness and sorrow and looked lifeless "What?.." Rein said " I know how you feel, Rein... I know..." Fine said while walking to Rein and sat next to her "..-long?" "Nani? I din't hear you, say it again?" Fine asked "How long ... Did you know?" Rein asked Tears start flowing down.. "When i was 10 years old.. My heart broke.. When i heard it.." Fine said..  
Footsteps could be heard they came closer and closer until..

"FINE, REIN! Hurry come!" Bright said, he grabbed both mine and Rein's hand and sprinted out side.." What happend?..." Rein asked still lifeless.."...Look..." Shade said. They were standing in front of a graveyard... Fine was hiding behind Rein.. She was scared of these kind of things.. Well who could blame her? Something happend in the past... That made her like that.. "What it's just a graveyard.." Rein said.. "Look closer.." Bright said.. Both girls looked closer on one of those big rocks was written :

_~In loving memory of Elsa Amaterasu and Truth Tsuneo. King and queen of Sunny Kingdom..~_

"The grave of our parents..." Fine said.. "Yes, while grave keepers where working.. They found this diary on your parents grave.." Camelot said.. Camelot gave it to rein.. When she opend the book she read out loud:

* * *

_Dear dairy, (10 Years old)_  
_It's my 10th birthday.. Yaaayy! And Truth (my long time crush) Grave me a neckles in the shape of a heart! Oh, i have to go to sleep. Goodbye dairy!_

_Dear diary, (12 years old)_  
_Today.. Sigh... Today my parents.. Died... I... Don't really know how? Someone says they were killed others say they died in an acident... Who do i have to believe? Mpff.. I'm going to an orphanage ...Goodbye diary..._

_Dear diary, (16 years old)_  
_Since now it's been 4 years since my parents died... I'm not to depressed now...I forgot to tell you that i'm just an ordinary girl and Truth crown prince of the kingdom..__ So it's a forbidden love story! My foster parents are really great, forget to tell you i was adopted 2 years ago... Goodbye for now dairy..._

_Dear diary, (18 years old)_

_ I finished my school years today.. My foster parents Anita and Jack are happy.. i bet my reall parents would be proud at me too.. Oh and someone i don't know .. gave me this crystal ball.. And she told me i have to give this to my children after i died? Woow~ freaky...! Oh and Truth confessed to me! Goodbye dairy!_

_Dear diary,(22 years old)_  
_Totday i had to go to the palace with my fiance.. Truth! His parents accepted me and said that we can marry each other! Goodbye dairy!_

_Dear diary, (30 years old)_

_Our daughters have grown to big girls i'm proud of them.. Tomorow will be my last day... This lady told me that tomorow will be mine and Truth's last day together with our daughters... Well i guess that's my fate..huh? ...Goodbye my dairy... Forever..._

* * *

"Here is the crystal ball..." Lulu gave it to Fine this time... Everyone stared at Fine and the crystal ball... Fine closed her eyes and said "Show me Elsa's childhood...

The crystal ball was shinning...And Elsa's story soon began...  
"Mama!" Two little girls said ... "Fine , Rein !" a beautiful lady said... "We have to go to the palace..." The lady said... When she left the two girls in the palace... She got out side and saw an old lady walking her diraction...

"Excuse me, lady... Do you remember me?" The old lady said "Ummm... Do i know you miss?" Queen elsa said. "I'm the who gave you the crystal ball...Tomorow will be your and your man's last day ... You will die in an cruel flaming palace and will get killed... But don't tell this to anyone or else this will all happen to one of your daughters..." the lady said while walking away "W-Waite!" Elsa said... The lady looked at Elsa... "What's your name...?" Elsa asked.. "...Fate.." Elsa heard and saw that the lady disapeared...

In the palace .. late in the night **(10 PM)** You could hear crying sounds... It was Elsa who cried... Truth asked what happend to her... She could not tell him what happend... So "I just remember the time my Parents died..." she said... feeling guilty for lying to her husband...

The next day it happend the cruel day of Fate... The palace was burning...a few meters from the burning palace... was a girl her long black wavy hair was dancing with the wind , her bloody red eyes staring blankly at the burning palace. "What are you doing Fate?" a girl with with long brown hair this time.. "... This was her fate and it's going to happen with one of her daughters... right , Destiny?" The black haired girl said.. "Yes..." The brown girl said...

**kidi: and, and , and?**

**timmy: you like it?**

**patat: hope you do!**

**amriti: if this story or 'We are twins?' din't was updated **

**iry: then it means kidi is fiding some inspiration...**

**femy: review everyone...**

**kidi: bye bye 33**

**timmy: bye**

**patat: bbay**

**iry,amriti: goodbye **


	7. Chapter 7

**kidi: i'm very sorry everyone**

**timmy: you really are lazy , you know that?**

**kidi: yeah i know **

**patat: disclaimer pleas**

**disclaimer: kidi doesn't own anything besides Fate & Destiny**

**kidi,timmy,patat: on with the story**

Hi my name is Elsa Amaterasu... Right now i'm 10..  
my parents made a surprise party for me , because it was my birthday. Truth gave me a heart shaped neckless, he is my long time crush. he's really kind... Truth.

"Elsa-chan! put the lights out ,and go to sleep." That's my mom, i have to sleep. ..

2 years later... I have a hard time now, cause my parents... Well they died.. I really don't know how? Some say they were killed, some say they died in an acident..

I really don't know who too believe... Well now, mommy don't have to say to 'go to sleep' . But i miss her and dad, i really do... They are taking me to an orphanage..  
In those 4 years. I'm not depressed now. Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you . That i'm just a normal girl, while Truth is the crown prince of this Kingdom. Both of us like each other. It's a forbidden love story. Oh and my foster parents Anita and Jack are really great.. They are .. Like my reall family and i love them

Hey, guess what? I finished my school days ! And... Truth asked me out, that means we are dating! kyaahh!  
I have to go to the palace with Truth. His parents said we could marry each other.. they said something like

"Elsa, you seem like a nice sweet young girl. I think you could be a wonderfull mother, Elsa"

"And Truth my son, we only want to see you happy. So you can marry Elsa. And don't forgot our grand children."

Oh my god, grand children? Yeah, mom dad. Anita and Jack are going to freak out when they hear this!

I gave birth too 2 beautiful little girls, they are twins. The eldest girl, i called Fine. And the youngest , i called Rein.

**(Kidi: i guess you know what happens next, so i will skip this one)**

2 girls standing in front of the burning palace, Fate & Destiny. You might don't know wich twin it is, right?  
Well...

_It's the twin , that always smiles._  
_The twin that smiles trough, pain & sorrow._  
_The girl who hides her pain._  
_The one that want's to protect her loved ones._  
_Do you know? Yes, it's that girl..._

Present time...  
"Lulu, Camelot d-do you know who the girl is?" Fine asked.  
"We don't really know if it's her, but we'll tell you. It's... You Fine. You are the girl..." everyone was shocked... Rein began to cry, Shade and Bright were silent. And Fine.. She couldn't move, it's like she was totally stunned and scared. You could see it in her eyes. The eldest twin Princess Fine, is the one who will die...

* * *

**soo, because you don't reall know Anita and Jack here i'm gonna write who they are... **

**Name: Anita Amaterasu **

**Age: 46 , now Fine and Rein are 15 so... She is 61 years old now **

**likes: kids, writing, music**

**Love's: her husband, her dog**

**Personall:_ I treat Elsa as if she is my own daugther, she is a sweet child.. And ou'r dog, Daisy really likes Elsa :)_**

**_Now_**

**Name: Jack Amaterasu**

**Age: 46, 1 year older then Anita so he's 62 years old**

**Like: soccer, kids, fun**

**love's: his dog, his husband**

**Personall: Elsa is a really sweet girl, and can soccer as the best, i would like to meet her daugthers once in a while..**

_**Anita and Jack never saw Fine and Rein, because they both likes to go travell the whole world they wanted to feel young again... now they are 60+ **_

_**they can't go travel anymore. Only sit around, and dog Daisy died right after Elsa married Truth... Because of that they wanted to travel..**_

_**Elsa heard the news about Daisy , and wanted to give them a present, but never got the chance to give it to them... **_

_**Anita and Jack's dream is now.. To see Fine and Rein before they die... The present what Elsa wanted to give you will find very soon ...**_

* * *

**kidi: yeah it's short **

**timmy: sorry, but her fault**

**kidi: OY!**

**patat: no not her fault, K-pops fault**

**timmy: K-pop?**

**patat: she always watch that**

**kidi: i luv' k-pop!**

**timmy: i tought you loved japan?**

**kidi: i luv' both :D**

**timmy: review everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

**kidi: hey everyone! i got some new friends i would like you to meet! here are-**

**Vinc: Vinc! "Wanna go out with me?"**

**Mathi: Mathi! Vinc you-**

**Maxin: Maxin! No way Vinc!**

**Ine: Ine! Already have a bf!**

**Lotte: Lotte!**

**Lis: Lis!**

**Phea: Phea! **

**Sabri: Sabri!**

**Zoe: Zoe!**

**Many: Many!**

**Ysatis: Ysatis**

**Pata: *wishpers to kidi* _whey did you let ysaatis here ?_**

**kidi: *whispers back at pata*_ i don't know_**

**kidi: anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: hey you forgot me!**

**kidi: oh yeah , you ya thing Disc!**

**Disclaimer: Kidi doesn't own anything besides Festiny, Destiny and Fate in the story!**

**Kidi,Pata: ON the with the story!**

_**Fine the eldest twin is going to die in a cruell day, just like her mother..**_

_** The one Fine want to marry has to be brave enough, to die with her in the burning palace. Or... could they change the're own destiny?**_

"Fine!" Fine ran away...

**_Fine's pov_**

i ran away, i may seem brave but...  
I'm a coward... I always run away of things like this...

I always run away... I don't know where i'm going, i just ran... Until i bumped into a tree... "Ouche! that hurts..!" i said while rubbing my nose... I noticed somehting about this tree... It looked familiar.  
Then i looked at this old path, it also looked realy familair..  
I was scared but my curiosity won over me. I followed the path, allone... Well that's what i tough...  
I followed the path until i was infornt of an old dusty gate. It was closed, but i tool a step forward. And the gate opend, i was startled.  
But got tough the gate, i looked a bit around.  
It looks like this was a village. But, when i was half trough the village.. I saw it.. The burned houses, ash.. And the place where once a palace stood.  
Then , i saw something sticking out in the ask, i grabbed it. It was an old pink doll.  
On the back of the doll was a name written, i looked closer.. It was my name.. This doll was mine, wait.. so this means this was the place where...  
But i tought it was there in our palace and not here... I was about to go back home until something shiney caught my eye.. I walked closer by,i wiped the ask away... It was an old buncker... **(Kidi: how do you call that basement thingy where poeple hid?)**

i pulled it , over... "arggh" It wont' open, again... "aaargghh!" CLICK! "YES! uh-? ... OW!" i fell on my butt.. But it finally opend! There where old wooden stairs, i got of the stairs... Dark... Until a candel lighten up, then the others followed.. So i followed the candels, at the end of the candels way was on old big door. I pushed it open, won't work.  
So i pulled it over, but no use.. It won't open, but then i saw a keylock.  
"Wait i don't have a key with me. aargh! Great how am i gonna open this?!" i slaped myself with the doll "Ouche!" i said while rubbing my red colord was something hard in the doll. I opend the back of the doll, there was a key in it.  
I looked at the key then the keylock, i did that some 3-4 times. Then i put the key in the keylock.  
It opend! But it was dark inside.. I took a step forward.. Slowly.. I took another step forward but then- BAM! "AAHH" The door behind me closed!  
I heard things, things falling down, whispers of poeple! The light turned on , thank goodness!- "AWW!" i heard, i turned to the direction the scream came from. It was a little girl, about 8 years old i think?  
She had black hair and purple eyes, she was wearing an ripped old white dress. But the girl din't looked like she was injured or something. "  
Are.. You alright?" i asked... She was startled, she looked she at me. "You... Can see me?"  
"What kind of question is that? Ofcourse i can see you!" i said to her. She looked at me as if i was some kind of god. "Umm.. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her..  
"Onee-chan!" She cried out and hugged me..  
"Huh?! Wa?- Onee-chan?! What?!" first this old palace , then the key and now this little girl? Wait who is she?  
"Sorry, you just looked like my older sister.. When she was younger.. And my name is Festiny!"  
"Festiny, huh? That's a rare name, but it's really pretty"  
"You think so?! Nobody said that to me! They tought i was a wicth" She said and hugged me again.  
"a wicth?" i asked while petting her.. And also sat in a couch. "Yeah.." She said, then climbed trying to sit on my lap. I smiled, i pulled her so she can sit on my lap.  
"Why, did they called you a witch?" "I can see the future... I-i also tried to help a young woman... i told her that she was going to die in a burning palace.." ... Young woman? Burning palace? Could she be-?  
"Wait wasn't the one who said to her, an elder woman?"  
"I transformed myself into an elder woman..." she said while crying... I petted her..  
"-Ine!" i heard.. "-Ine!" i heard again... "-Ne are you here?!" Rein? Shade? Bright? "Sorry Festiny , i have to go. I'm going to visit you some time. Bye." i gave her a kiss on the cheeck..

Normal pov

"Rein!" said the red haired girl... As she runned toward her friends.. They walked back to the palace, Fine told them everything.. But not about Festiny, she kept Festiny a secret from them...

Meanwhile with Festiny..

The little girl was gone, instead there stood a girl with long wavy hair and bloody red eyes... The girl looked at the direction where Fine and the others where...  
"Fine, that girl was not the one who told you're mother that... It was me.." She said as she disapaired in thin air..

* * *

**hey , imma in a hurry so what do you think ?**

**and thanks everyone who reviewed at my stories so far, i really love uuu! :D**

**Teddy- you know who you are i just like my nee-chan! love you!**

**made-chan- you also know who you are ;) i really thank you, for reviewing my stories but you also have to update you'res to?!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx- i know you haven't reviewed , but stil i wanted to thank you !**

**Moonshine Wish- also really thank you for reviewing!**

**PostiveCharm416- thank you for reviewing!**

**vampire-princess-coco: -imma gonna call you vam princess coco! lol no, anyways thank you for reviewing!**

**coco-chan-you know who you are, thanks for reviewing hope you update all of your stories once in a while**

**lilangel25 -thank you for reading my story lilangel-chan! :D**

**SheinFushigi-thank you for reading, and sorry about the last name thingy , hehe :S**


	9. Why?

**Hey everyonee! sorry bout my LATE chapter T.T... But the reason? easy  
1. My exames were beggining  
2. I almost dint study (stupid idiot that i am)  
3. I got a fight with a boy **

**Well the fight that guy is kinda over, i think?  
Anyway~ I don't own anything :3 Beside... You know who :) **

**And it broke my heart when i heard about the shooting in connecticut, and the victims that were shooted..  
I bless their families and everyone else who was there in the school.. There was an accedent that happend also with children but, children about 11-12 years old, these little angels were only 6-7 years old. They were ready to jump in the world in front of them, but know their in heaven... (You know what i think? They should let The weapons sales let banned. Because , yeah. What could i say? The weapons they keep at home, are pretty dangerouse, dont you think? **

**warning: maybe tears will fall from your eyes, and listen to me when i say maybe. Grab a box of tissues maybe?**

* * *

**What happened in the palace...**

He hit his hand on the table, that made me jump a little.

"Fine! Were in the world were you?! We were woried sick about you!" Shade said. I dint look him in the eyes. "Fine!"

"Why do you want to know anyway?!" I said "I was worried about you! Damnit!" Shade said putting his hands on his head.. And walked away.

"That's right Fine, everyone was worried .. please..Dont run away anymore" Bright said , walking out of the room. I was silend for a moment. I know it was wrong Bright..

I stood up and walked to my room. I heard someone cry.

It was in Rein's room that i heard someone cry, i tried to open it. But it was locked, i looked trough the keyhole.

I saw Rein crying.. I knoked on the door "Dont come in!" She yelled "Rein.. It's me.." I said, then i heard the door unlock and an ulgy looking Rein opend the door.

"Rein, you do know that make-up makes you ugly when you cry, right?" i said chuckling , Rein smiled "Shut up, i know that" Wiping her tears away.

"So, why were you crying?" i aksed her..

"Well, when you dint came back, from that "walk". I thought they had killed you, and i was panicking that i was the only relative left and and..."

"SShh... Calm down, calm down. I'm here now arent i?" I said hugging my sis.. She hugged back... "Yes" She said.. Falling slowly asleep..

As the older twin, i should know that was stupid what i did. I put my sister in her bed, i kissed her forhead "Good night, lil sis" I whispered to her.

I walked out of her room, looking at the walk that was in the hallway. 11 pm. 11 pm? 11pm?! How long was i gone?! Umm, let's see... I was there in the morning so...

Wait, i dont even know wich day it is today. I walked down to the kitchen, there was an calender. I knew for sure that it was an a sunday, that day i ran away...

SATURDAY?! Wha?! I was 6 days gone?! How? I? How did i do that? I felt suddenly cold for some reason, i looked around. Nothing, i looked back at the calender.

But then look behind me hand...-"aaahhhh!" I screamed, a girl. She's not even touching the ground, a flying girl... A freakin flying girl?! I freaked out, a flying girl.

With red hair, i cant see her eyes. But she was wearing a white dress... She came closer, so i stepped backwards.. She came closer, i stepped back..

She reached out her hand, and looked up. Now i can see her eyes, they were ruby like mine.. "Dont... Go.." She said.. That voice, were have i heard that voice before?

She was singing something... "My... Precious...One... My... Tiny..One...Lay .. Down... Your..Pretty..Head" Thats the lulaby my mom used to sing to me and Rein..

"My dearest one, my sleepy one,  
It's time to go to bed.

My precious one, my darling one,  
Don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one.  
It's time to go to sleep.

Just bow your head  
And give your cares to me,  
Just close your eyes  
And fall into the sweetest dream.  
Cos in my loving arms  
You're safe as you will ever be,  
So hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams,  
You'll ride on angels' wings.  
Dance with the stars,  
And touch the face of God.  
And if you should awake...

My precious one, my tiny one,  
I'll kiss your little cheek.  
And underneath the smiling moon,  
I'll sing you back to sleep."

**Everything... "FINE!" Seems so slow, now... I see Shade running to my side, and Rein with an horrified look. And Bright who covered Reins eyes... **

**What just happend? What happend to me? What made my sister cry her heart out? Was it because of me? I feel so so.. Light, as if the pain in me..**

**...DIED...**

**XXX Reins POV XXX**

I heard a lulaby, a sweet voice. I walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. I saw Fine singing, with tears in her eyes...

But when she got to the last part, i wished that i dint saw that...

"I'll sing you back to sleep-..." Fine fell on the ground , blood covering her body... "FINE!" I screamed, Shade came rushing to Fines Shade. I had an horrified look, until i saw black.. I wanted to scream but then i sweet angelic voice calmed me down "Shhhh, it's me. Dont worry..."Bright said.

He was covered my eyes, from the horror that i saw in front of me. I cried heartbroken of the thought of losing Fine...

I dont want to lose her! She can be clumsy sometimes, and can be a coward. But she cares for the ones close to her... Fine , please wake up!

**XXX Shade's Pov XXX**

"Fine!" I heard Rein scream luckily i was in the room next door, i rushed to the kitchen were Rein was.. I knew that Fine would be in the kitchen, Fine is eating a cake right know... How i wish that Fine was eating a cake.. I saw why Rein was screaming, a Fine that looked dead was on the ground, covered in blood.

It made me think of my mother... I dont want to lose Fine, like i losed my mom... I rushed to Fine's side, trying to wake her up.. I truned, Fine so i was facing her.

Shaking her, no reaction. I grabbed her hands, they felt cold.. I began to cry... Please Fine, please. Dont you dare die on me! Please Fine!

I felt an hand on my shoulder, i looked who's hand it was. It was camelot.. "Shade... " No,No! I dont want to lett her go! I hold her hand tighter...

"Shade,please let go of her"

"NO!"

"It's too late Shade.."

**..It's to late..**

* * *

**Oh my god! NOOO! PLease Fine! Dont you dare die! You have to live! NOOOOOOO!-**

**So what'ya think huh? Review! And have a sweet holiday! **

**God bless you all ! Much love !**


	10. Chapter 10

""No! It's not!" They looked at him with mercy.. "Shade please.." "I don't want to!" . Then suddenly Rein got an idea...  
"Ne, Camelote... You once said that there was a legand that a twin who died can get back to live, right?" Rein asked shaking a little, what is she going to do?  
"...Yes, but then the other twin who is still alive has to die...-" Camelote paused a little -"You are not going to do what i think your going to do, are you?"

Rein ran to Fine's corpse... She held her hands and silently prayed... _"Please let Fine live again and let me die instead-" _"Rein?!" Rein ignored them  
_"Even though i'm the younger twin, i'm not as strong as Fine is... Let her live again... I know she will do better than me.. I believe in her..Please i beg you... This is my wish" _

After Rein said her sentece she collapsed, Shade checked if she was still breathing... He checked her heartbeat... No heartbeat..  
He checked if Fine was breathing ... She wasnd breathing...

**'Was this going to be the end? Fine and Rein are dieing? Is it really going to end here? We came far, but now?'**

"Camelote-sama! You have to see this! Come to the garden!" They heard Lulu... "C'mone! Everyone!" Camelote said pulling Shade away of the girls...  
They all runned to the garden

**~~~Garden~~~**

When they got in the garden they saw a lot of poeple looking at something "What's happing here?!" Bright asked Lulu "Look.." It was the crystal ball

The three of them got closer to the crystal ball... A figure was seen in the crystal ball

**_"Well hello there, _****_prince Bright of the Jewelry kingdom. Prince Shade of the Moon kingdom.  
And last but not least Camelote royal servant of King Truth, queen Elsa and their daugthers princess Fine and Rein..."_**it said

"How do you know our names? And who are you?!" Shade said... The figure smirked...

_**"Don't you want to know how to save your loved ones, prince Shade?"** _

"What did you do to them?!" S (Shade)

_**"Well, i don't know what happend to Fine. But i do know what happend to Rein, she's here with me and Fine..."**_

"Are they still alive?!" B (Bright

_**"They are still alive but, in a deep deep sleep.. They won't wake up until you stop **...the evil..."_

"The evil? What do you mean with that?!" S

_**"I mean the culprit who burned down the palace! That is the evil! And he's going to kill someone else sooner or later!"**_

"What?! Then-" B

_**"WAIT! First you have to choose wich one of the girls you guys want to bring on your adventure... Choose wisely..."**_

"C-can't we choose both of them?" S + B (Shade and Bright)

_**"NO you can't! Choose one!" **_

Bright and Shade looked at each other... Fine was atletich but can be clumsy... Rein is brave and she isn't afraid to dirty her hands... This could be really hard for them...

"We choose...-" Or maybe not... "- Fine" S+B

**_"If that is your choice... -"_**Fine magicaly fell in the arms of Shade _**"But remember you can't switch , you have to deal with Fine..."**_

Fine is still sleeping in the arms of Shade "Will we see you again?" Bright asked...

_**"Maybe -maybe not... Bring the crystal ball with you so i can help you once in a while..."**_

"But.. .Wait ... Are you a bad guy or good guy?" S

_**"I'm a girl thank you very much... And i'm both 'evil' and 'good'..."** _The guys were stunned it was a girl... Her voice is not like girl...

"Yo-you're a girl? And what do you mean with both?" B

_**"Yeah, yeah my voice doesn't sound like a girl i KNOW! And about that you will soon find out but anyway...-"**_

"What's going to happen?" The guys asked

_**"-uggh...You guys have to go to K-Galaxias..."**_

"Gay-galla-whatta?"S+B

_**"It's not 'Gay-Galla-Whatta' It's 'K-galaxias!" **_

"Whatever, why do we have to go there anyway?" Shade said cold

**_"IT's one of your missions, each of the most important belongings of the kingdoms is missing.. And they are hidding in the K-galaxias..."_**

"How do you know that?" B

_**"I just know... Now go already!"**_

"I want to know first! Tell me!" B

_**"If you don't stop now i will keep bugging you on your adventure !"**_

"Bright stop it..." "I still want to know"

_**"Okay Fine! Do you want to know?! I AM GOD! "**_

"Okay.. Now you know ! Let's go!" Shade said grabbing the crystal ball

**_"WAIT!-"_ **"What now!?" **_"You need a friend to help you.."_**

"I don't think so we're good.." S

_**"NO you you're not... Camelote is to old for this.. And Fine will be the only girl.. Let Lione go with you guys..." **_

"Why Lione?" S+B

**_"I am trying to help you!"_**

"OKay Fine!"

**The gang soon traveled to the Flame kingdom to pick up Lione.. Lione wanted to come with them of course..  
****They were also relieved that Rein wasn't dead... They are going to work hard for the sake of Rein...  
All the sientist of the kingdoms came all together to built a space shuttle... It took them a while but finaly got all the parts to finish it...  
Everyone got their things they need... It wasn't that much;.. But Fine got a suitcase full of snacks...  
They were about to step in the space shutttle they got into their seats... "Launching in  
**

**10..**

**9..**

**8..**

**7..**

**6..**

**5..**

**4..**

**3..**

**2..**

**1.. STart launching" **

**The shuttle began to shake.. And slowly began to move... Soon they were in the sky... After they got in space high enough to let go of (The engine?) ..  
**

"OOhh~ This is soo cool! Can we loosen the belts?" _**"Yes you can"** _"Yey!" Fine loosened her belt and began float...

"That's so cool! I want to do that too!" Lione said happy... Now both of them are floating while the boys are still in their seats...

While the guys in their seats... "Shit.. a black hole... Bring the girls back to their seats and tell them to grab tight to something!" Shade said to Bright "yes, sir!"

"Girls get back in your seats , we're getting close to a black hole! Now!" The girl listened to Bright and got back in their seats...

"Shit! Hold on tight everyone!" Shade yelled ... As he tried to tame the shuttle (tame?) "I cant... Turn! Get ready guys!" They were sucked in a black hole..

The whole shuttle turning and turning around... Until it finaly stopped... The gang was on the floor... Or should i say they were floating around...

"Uuhh... .Is.. Everyone.. Alright?" Fine asked, feeling a little dizzy... "Y-yes" The three others said..

_**"Wow that was awesome! Can we do it again!?"** _

"NO!"

_**"aww.. You guys are no fun!"**_

"what does all this actually deal with the culprit of the burning palace?"

_**"Well the culprit is a freak.. His slaves are in the 8 planets of the k-galaxias... Each time if you step in one of the planets , the're is a close chance that their is danger in that kingdom you were send to find that important thing.."**_

"So does that mean, we have to hurry and find that thing.. Or else he will kill... The king and queen?" Fine asked

_**"yep, that's it..." **_

"How will we stop him from doing that?"

_**"1. Find all the important things. **_

_** is one other planet here that will only be seen if it wants to. **_

_** 3. Go there as soon as possible if you see it.**_

_** 4. The culprit will always hang out on that planet.**_

_** 5. If you get on that planet, find the culprit.**_

_** 6. Kill him or bring him with you to the Sunny kingdom..**_

_** 7. If you don't see the planet, you still will have to find the things.**_

_** 8. If you are to slow with finding it. **_

_**It's over, for the kingdom... And sooner or later for you guys too... Anyway.. Good luck!**_

* * *

**OKAY BIG TWIST (i think?) They are goin' to K-galaxias! will find 8 planet have to find the 8 important things...**

**And will you help me? I need 8 things of all 8 kingdoms that must be important...****But i don't know what would be important! Please help T_T..**

**Oh and Review please :D Hope you like it until now! And thank's for all the support :D For this girl who doesn't really know english :d**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for not updating anything like... A half year? aahh,, i don't -_- But it feels like i wasn't here for a year. Sorry T.T**

**Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 11! Oh and [#_] means that there is a link for it :3**

* * *

The gang was stunned by so much things to do.

"Wait.. That was like...*counting on fingers*... Over 8 thigns!" Lione said with a shocked face.

_**"Well you, what did you expect? That's what heroes do."** _the person said.

"What do we have to call you?" Shade asked the person.

**"My name? Just call me .. Mori." **'Mori' said as she smirked a little.

"Oka-" Fine just wanted to say hi but then.

"GUYS! A planet right in front of us!" Bright yelled on his seat. "Hurry! Sit down! Fine put Mori in the backpack! Hurry!" he demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Fine said as she grabbed the crystal ball and put it in her pink bunny backpack. **[#1]** And sat down together with the others.

The planet was.. Very blue.. **[#2]** But it looked like it glowed. The shuttle came closer, slowly. There was a sudden shake in the shuttle.

"Woah! What was that?!" Lione said as she held the arm of the person at her left side. Wich was Fine. "I-i don't know?" she stuttered.

It felt like they just came trough a barrier. And for some unknown reason the shuttle was getting closer and closer to the planet. Like really fast.

"Shit! I can't... ! The shuttle won't react!" Shade said as he struggled to keep the shuttle in balance. The shuttle came dangerously close the ground.. um.. More like water that seemed to glow..

"Hold on , tight everyone!" Shade and Bright both yelled. As Shade tried the pull the shuttle back up. While the other's hold on tight.

***PLash* **The shuttle hit the water and was a few minutes underwater. But then came back on the surface. The gang looked outside the window.

"Wow. Pretty~" Fine said ask she admired the glowing blue sea. Shade just stared at it. For some reason he wanted to jump in the water. But then all of a sudden.

Bright then opened the door. "Bright?! What the hell are you goi-" before Shade could finish his sentence Bright had already jumped.

The others still in the shuttle looked shocked. "Bright!" they called out for him. "Bright!" they yelled again, no sign of him caming back.

"What do we do?!" Lione and Fine panicked. "Don't worry! Let's ask help fr-"

_**"Moi! i'm here. so can you help me get out of this?"** _Mori said from within the backpack. "Oh! Sorry!" Fine said and grabbed the crystal ball.

_**"Much better. A few minutes longer and i would have puked."** _she said.

"Anyway. Mori. What do we do? Bright just jumped in the water?" Shade asked the girl in the ball.

**_"Why? Are you scared of jumping in the water?"_**she asked him.

"No!" Shade said. **_"Then why won't you jump?"_**"You don't know what might be under the that!" Lione said.

"Ne.. Lione will you hold this for a while?" Fine asked as she handed the ball over to Lione. "Wha? Fine what are you going to do?!" Lione said bewildred.

**_"And they said that Fine was a scaredy-cat."_**Mori said as she ... I think rolled her eyes.

The 2 looked at Fine, who was at the edge of the opened door. She looked at the glowing water. "So beautiful~" she wishpered. She wanted to jump but then-

***Plash!* **"Fine!" The two yelled in unison seeing their friends being dragged by someone in the water. "dou sureba ii de shou ka(What am i going to do?)?" Lione said with a worried expression.

_**"ayy!~ Don't be cowards you two! And prince Shade i thought you were much braver that that!"** _Mori said.

"But-" Lione said **_"No buts! Just jump!"_**she yelled at both of them. Lione and Shade are now at the edge. Shade gestured Lione to go first, but she shook er head.

Shade sighed as he grabbed Lione's arm and jumped, dragging Lione with him under the water.

_**"Wait! What the hell! I'm left alone! Okay, fine! I'll also jump in there!"** _she said and.. Rolled to the edge and rolled further.

***Splash!* **She now was also under water. **"please listen to this watch?v=rpz0gsyjQuM (Stop at 0:32)" **Mori said to God knows who?

Anyway, under water it seemed like there was an intro playing of a song . As she comes deeper, she saw Fine,Shade, Lione and Bright.

Lying on the.. a big rock. She dived to their direction. She saw bubbles coming from.

They all opened their eyes, shocked. They.. Well tried to stood up, they looked at each other. really shocked. Mori can see they all held their breath.

**_"Why are you guys holding your breath?"_**Mori... Even if i am the narrator.. That was really a stupid question.

They looked weird at the girl who's in a crystal ball. Fine being a brave one then said under water "What do you think?!" she said and closed her mouth. But then realized what she felt.

She felt no water coming into her mouth. It's like nothing came in her mouth. It's felt like she's breathing oxygen, only under water.

"Guys you can breath. You know. It's like your breathing oxygen. really!" she beamed as she swimed around.

The other's breathed in. It's true. "But, where are we?" Lione asked.

**"_You are in Ssiwoldue._." **Is she talking to herself?

"What's that? And start what video." Shade asked surely confused by what she said about a video.

_**"What what video? And Ssiwoldue is the name of this planet."**_She said.

"Oh.. "

_"Annyeong!" _a voice said. The gang turned around and a saw a very beautiful lady. She was wearing modern clothes. And you thought there would be meraids?! HA! No.

"Nani?" Fine asked. Of coures this is a unknown world with an other language. What did you expect?

_**"She said hello."**_Mori translated it for them.

"_would you like to have a tour around Ssiwoldue?" _The pretty lady asked them. **_"She asked if you guys want to have a tour around here." _**

"Yes!" the said.

"and will you ask her what this planet is?"

"will you ask her where we can find the special thing?"

**_"You don't-"_**

"Will you ask her if she as some sweets with her?" Fine asked. Everyone turned to her and glared. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Anyway, will you-" Mori was pissed with the so much questions. She snapped[?] her fingers. Fine, Shade, Bright and Lione then unknowingly knew all languages of the K-galaxy. But they felt weird.

"W-what just happened?" Fine said as she held her head.

"No, idea." the other's said.

"So do you gusy want to have a tour?" The lady asked again.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Fine said as she folowed the lady. The other's then followed.

**_"HEy! Don't forget me!"_**Mori yelled, Fine came back to mori and swimed after the other's.

**"Please start the song again." **

"What song, Mori-chan?" Fine asked.

**"Never mind. Oh! look there!" **

The lady who's name is EunHae showed then around the whole sea. She told them that there were many sea's here. This was . The KoreBada.

There was;

North-AmeriBada  
South- AmeriBada

EuroBada

AsiBada

AfriBada

AustraliBada

AntartiBada

It's the same as on earth. But then with an 'Bada' wich means 'sea' in that language.

Time flies and it's true. It already became dark.

"Oh, it's dark already? Where should we sleep?" Fine asked as she finaly found some food.

"Oh, you need a place to sleep? Follow me, i know a hotel for you guys." Eunhae said as she leaded the way again.

The came to an hotel. 'Hotel Bada'.

"Here it is. I have to go guys. But it was nice meeting you guys." She said as she bowed and swimed away.

"Bye!" Fine waved and followed the others in the hotel.

"Hello, we would like 2 rooms to stay over for 2 days. Maybe." Shade asked the receptionist. She gave Shade two keys and a flirtouse look.

Shade ignored it. And gave Lione on of the keys.

In their rooms. (Fine and Lione.)

"Here your place." she said as she put Mori on top of a dresser. _**"Thank's." **_

Both girls were sleepy. So they got to bed and slept. And they didn't change into their pj's.

Something around midnight.

**"Princess Fine! Theres is truble in the Sea Kingdom! Princess Pearl is-" **

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back after a long time! This chapter 11! Yaayy! Thank you for supporting me trough the story. And here is an other request. Do you have Asianfanfics by any chance? If so.. Can we be friends my names is 'Kiertje' :D **

**Anyway thank you again. And review please :3**

**[#1] albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/img-thing_ **

**[#2] albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/Glows-Blue-Planet-800x12 80_ **


End file.
